Whiskey Lullabye
by Samandjackforever
Summary: Sam marrying pete is too much for jack to take. -based on the song "Whiskey Lullabye" by- Brad Paisley- -Sam/Jack-


Whiskey lullaby

Whiskey lullaby

Chapter One- She broke his heart

Jack stood in the back of the church as he watched the women he loved with his whole heart say I do to another man.

He kept a low profile so he wouldn't be noticed but he knew she knew he was there. But still, he didn't say or word or stay too long. Once he heard the I do leave her lips he turned and left without a word, just as he arrived.

Jack didn't even realize he was crying until he got outside and felt the warm tears fall. With a sigh he went to his car as the bells started to chime.

Jack climbed into his truck with a heavy heart as he watched the scene unfold. She was happy and smiling, such a beautiful bride. She let her new husband climb into the limo first. She scanned the parking lot with her pure blue eyes before they landed on his truck. She gazed at it with a slight smile for a while before getting into the limo and driving off.

Jack watched the limo leave before starting his truck and driving away. He stopped at the near by Liquor store, stocked up his truck and drove on home.

_Weeks later-_

Jack sat on his bed in his room. It was littered with beer bottles and whiskey bottles. He numbly picked up a pen and paper from his dresser and wrote a quick note before downing six aspirin and the rest of the whiskey he had left. He laid down face down on the pillow with the note in his fist. The last thing he heard was the phone.

_Meanwhile-_

Daniel had been calling jacks house for hours. He hasn't been showing up to work and it was starting to worry him. He heard that jack stopped at Sams wedding and stayed for a little. He had to see if he was ok.

Daniel hung up the phone as he sighed, "Damnit! No answer again." He said as janet walked into the living room where daniel was.

"daniel, why don't you go and see how he is?" Janet said as she plopped her eight month pregnant body down on the couch.

Daniel nodded as he kissed her lightly, "Sounds like a good idea." He said as he got up, got his keys and headed to his car.

_At Jack's house-_

Daniel pulled up into the drive way slowly. He parked and got out with a stretch and a sigh.

He walked up to the front door and knocked lightly, "Jack you home?" Daniel called as he went and turned the door knob. He was greeted with an eerie silence as he walked in.

He walked down the main hallway as his eyes scanned the house. It was in terrible shape. Pictures were flung everywhere, beer bottles littered the floor and books were torn or ruined along the corners of the living room.

"Jack, where are you?" Daniel called as he started to get more and more worried with each step he took. He saw the faint light coming from the bedroom.

He walked to jacks bedroom door and knocked lightly, "jack? It's me daniel. Listen, I just wanted to see how you were. I tried calling but you never pick up your phone any mo…jack?" Daniel's sentence trailed as the bedroom door creaked open.

Daniels eyes fell on the still figure on the bed laying face down in the pillow. An empty whiskey bottle and toppled over bottle of aspirin lay on the floor next to the bed.

Daniel took a few steps forward toward his friend, "Jack? You asleep?" He asked as he made his way to his friends side. Daniel placed a hand on jacks shoulder and shook him lightly. Jack didn't wake up or even move.

"Jack?!" Daniel exclaimed as he tried to shake him awake again before trying to feel for a pulse. He found none.

"Jack…why…" he said as he felt tears form in his eyes. As he turned to call someone to pick up the body his eyes landed on jacks hand. There was a note crumpled up in his hand.

Daniel took the note from jacks cold hand and opened it. It said, "_I'll love her till I die"_

Daniel felt his heart drop into his gut as the tears fell.

He did it for her. He couldn't live on with life knowing that she was with someone else.

Daniel couldn't believe he didn't see it.

He couldn't believe no one saw it coming.

TBC-


End file.
